<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Testing by ComputerGecko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675326">Testing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComputerGecko/pseuds/ComputerGecko'>ComputerGecko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, just format testing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:09:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComputerGecko/pseuds/ComputerGecko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just to test formatting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter gave me a bit of trouble, mainly in the coding part. If it seems disjointed or unclear, I'm sorry. Ill try to iron it out sometime. Ill make a link to a colorless version eventually. Ill include the summaries for the code in that version.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>oops replaced the wrong text</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment or Kudo to let me know! And if you want to talk Reed900 consider joining this discord group! I'm always down to chat reed900.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>colorless version of chapter 1</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="plain">mission.status ask(gavinReed[Partner] to marry rk900[Self]){<br/>
     status = failed;<br/>
     reason = gavinReed[Partner] thought it was a joke;<br/>
} </p>
<p class="plain">
  query &lt;&lt; "why did gavinReed[Partner] think it was a joke?";
</p>
<p class="plain">
mission &lt;&lt; answer (query);<br/>
mission &lt;&lt; seek more information;<br/>
</p>
<p class="plain">
run preconstruction(find&lt;highestRateOfSuccess&gt;){<br/>
     &gt;&gt; ask(connor[Brother]) {<br/>
          confidant;<br/>
          has more experience with human relations;<br/>
          has not proposed to anyone;<br/>
          relationship status to gavinReed[Partner] = tense;<br/>
          low rate of success;<br/>
     }<br/>
<br/>
     &gt;&gt; ask(lieutenantAnderson[Friendly]) {<br/>
          previous success with proposal;<br/>
          marriage failed;<br/>
          relationship status to gavinReed[Partner] = tense;<br/>
          moderate rate of success;<br/>
     }<br/>
<br/>
     &gt;&gt; ask(officerChen[Friendly]) {<br/>
          previous success with proposal;<br/>
          marriage status: Fulfilling;<br/>
          relationship status to gavinReed[Partner] = bestFriend;<br/>
          high rate of success;<br/>
     }<br/>
<br/>
     &gt;&gt; ask(internet) {<br/>
          many resources;<br/>
          unsure which resources will help best;<br/>
          rate of success = unknown *more information needed;<br/>
     }<br/>
}<br/>
</p>
<p class="plain">
  mission(query) &gt;&gt; ask(officerChen[Friendly]);</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>